Layne Larkin
Layne Olivia Larkin (born October 30, 2 Pre-FVW) is a fourth year Slytherin student at Firefox University. She is known for her foul language and surly attitude, as well as her brightly-colored hair and clothing. Biography Early Life Layne is an American witch in training. She was born in New Jersey to Hana (née Chou) and Nathaniel Larkin. She was raised as an only child, which taught her from an early age to both entertain herself, and be creative in getting around the few rules her parents set for her. Her first known instance of displaying her magical talents came when she was six and throwing a tantrum. As she continued to yell, her head began to expand and change colors. For the first few years of her education, she attended a wizardry academy in Salem, Massachusetts. However, in her third year there, she hexed one of her professors and was expelled. She subsequently transferred to Firefox University. At Firefox University After Layne's expulsion, her parents tried to get her into another American wizarding school, but Layne insisted on studying abroad. Within her first week at Firefox, she found herself in a duel with a seventh-year Ravenclaw boy after exchanging insults and hexes, nicknamed Deputy Headmistress O'Dell 'Professor Plum', and had another Ravenclaw, Zeik Kennings, fall on top of her while he was looking for his glasses. Appearance She was small for her age, but her presence made her seem bigger than her stature. Her movements were quick, as though she were immune to the drowsy effects of the air. In fact, her whole appearance seemed to be directly contrary to her surroundings. Instead of the subdued and subtle earth tones around her, she was a riot of color. ---Description of Layne Layne is of mixed Asian and Caucasian descent, and has dark, slightly angled eyes and dark hair which she colors by magic. The color of her hair changes fairly regularly, and is most often neon, or some other highly saturated shade, although she is never blonde. Her clothes are similarly brightly colored, and can clash wildly with each other and with her hair. She currently stands at five feet even and weighs just under ninety pounds. Personality Layne is lazy, carefree, ill-tempered, sarcastic, stubborn, petulant, not very good at expressing herself in terms of emotions, cunning, mischievous, and a complete natural at magic despite not being as serious as she ought to be, but above all she can be very sneaky and tricky to the extent that she's even willing to admit that she's usually up to no good, and feels uncomfortable when others say the opposite. Layne often uses magic to solve her problems, which frequently ends up giving her even more problems than she began with. Her tendency to use magic without permission is often caused by her lack of work-ethic and respect for the rules she deems unnecessary. Layne has a deep dislike of Ravenclaws. Habits/Mannerisms Layne has displayed the following habits: *Assigning people unflattering nicknames *Regularly and frequently changing her hair color *Taking offense easily *Using her wand to back up her words *Using foul language Magical Abilities and Other Skills Layne's main abilities lie in the area of Charms and in rapid-fire spell casting, although she also does well in Herbology and Potions. She is not very good at Transfiguration, and finds Astronomy, Ancient Runes and, in particular, Divination to be boring at best, and completely useless at worst. Category:Slytherin Category:Student